Near death
by Yako-chan278
Summary: As many one-shots as I can make that tell the tales of love and near death, or death itself. Will the Pokemon in here survive their heart-wrenching tales?
1. Eaten up

**Here goes my one-shot! Hopefully it works!**

* * *

"Ah..." The snow whipped up a malicious storm, icy pelts of snow shooting in every direction, the ground of snow growing higher and higher. Everyone, as should have been, were in their houses, wrapped up in warm blankets and drinking hot chocolate. On that stormy night, however, a single Ralts trekked along the icy path. With her she only had a worn leather bag strapped over her shoulder and a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

The wind circled her like predators about to eat their prey. Her flimsy scarf didn't help much, but it was special to her and she couldn't lose it. How long had she been walking already? It felt like it had been hours, but in the terrible weather, she couldn't really be sure. And how long was it until she reached the city?

Fatigue enveloped her. Twinkling lights shone somewhere far away in the dark sky, but she couldn't go on any longer. Maybe she could... Rest a while. Her eyelids weighed down, and her body seemed to get heavier. She couldn't go further. No more. Maybe she could lie down on the snow...

A pale light shone on the dusty white ground. Another Ralts by the name of Kevin held an oil lamp in his right hand and scurried through the snow. Something was definitely not right, he had felt it, and that negative feeling came from the middle of the snowland, before it hurt him.

Finally, the shocked Ralts came upon another Ralts body lying on the snowy ground. The light of the oil lamp fell onto her face, casting shadows everywhere else. He murmured something unheard, then hoisted up the limp body and carried it in his arms. The bitter snow wrapped around him, and he had no choice but to run to the cave he had found earlier.

Carefully, he lay her down on a large slab of rock. Kevin leaned against the cave wall and rubbed his palms together, trying to keep warm. He shot a look at the Ralts sleeping next to him. She wasn't dead. Not yet. He could still sense the feeling burning inside her, something that all Ralts should have been able to feel, but the thing that was keeping her live was slowly writhing away.

"Please wake up." He pleaded, shaking her gently on her shoulder. She groaned and turned over, and Kevin saw a stain of blood patched over her scarf and trickling down her wrapped-up neck and shoulder. "Oh... I'd better get that off." He attempted to loosen the scarf and put it away, but it seemed knotted and shackled tightly around her neck.

After a few failed attempts, Kevin's eyes glowed blue and he readied his Physic to take off the scarf. As soon as he touched the fabric, he felt something cold push him away, but the cloth loosened. Kevin bit his lip and ignored the purple bruises on his shoulders and went for the scarf again. This time he felt cold hands pressing against his face and shoulders, but it wasn't coming from the unconscious Ralts. He gripped the scarf in his fingers tightly, but the hands pushing him away were slowly becoming darker, more solid... He could feel the cold grip him and push him away, icy fingers brushing on his pale skin. "Almost... There."

The roll of cloth finally loosened, but before he could throw it away and stop the blood, the hands came at him, black as night, attacking his face until he completely disappeared.

...

"H-Hello?" There was a small whimper in reply as Kevin scrambled to his feet and looked around. Darkness enclosed him, looming figures shifting here and there. He felt his face. Still warm. No cold hands. Still alive. "Is someone there?" There was another whimper, accompanied by a sniffle as Kevin ran forwards.

The cold hands returned, pushing him back, voices telling him not to go further. But he couldn't stop now - the cold hands might have been pushing him back, but warm ones were pulling him forward. He had to fight. He had to resist. The shadows urged against him, whispering in angry, hushed tones. Thorns started protruding out of the midnight floor, indicating that he was getting deeper into the darkness. Almost there.

Kevin stopped. The thorns had grown larger and seemed to attack him with their dangerous silence, but admist all the branches and thorns, a small glow of hope flickered. A Ralts clawed against the thorny jail, crying. Kevin shuffled forward slowly, avoiding the branches.

"Who... Who are you?" He heard a female voice breath. The darkness seemed to respond, making her mumble something like there was a cloth stuffed into her mouth.

Kevin knelt in front of the jail, the branches coming down and wedging themselves into the dark ground. All he could make out was the slim outline of the Ralts, two white hands and desperate, red eyes. His heart wrenched. The eyes of a Ralts, only much deeper. "Pl-Please get me out..." She whimpered.

"Don't worry.." Kevin mumbled, his eyes glowing blue as the purple aura covered his hands, ready to attack. The first strike, there was a loud, faraway grunt. He hit again, and the grunt turned into a hiss of pain. The branches started to crack, and there was a shrill, scream somewhere from the darkness. Kevin stopped, breathing heavily, his eyes returning to his normal colour. He was drenched in sweat, but the Ralts was almost free. Suddenly, the branches snapped, and Kevin felt weight press down on him as the Ralts tumbled out and hugged him.

"Save me..." She hissed. "Save me!"

"But, but you're already out." Kevin mumbled, pushing her away. Then he noticed the branches coming towards them, like tentacles. "How do we get out of here?" The other Ralts looked at him fiercely, tightened her scarf and looked towards the branches. Kevin could feel his death near. At least there was someone there... He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact... Yet there was none.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open, and he saw the Ralts curled up next to him. A warm fire flickered somewhere, but he couldn't see it. The darkness still shifted around them, unsure if they should attack or keep at bay. Kevin sat up looked at the Ralts. "You... You haven't told me your name." He said.

She looked back at him. "Neither have you." She said in a cutting tone.

"Kevin..."

"...Saffron." She said, leaning her stomach against her thighs. "You're lucky, you know that? I've been trapped in that cage for so long now... I think I should be able to move properly."

"Cage?" Kevin repeated, sounding shocked. "I know there was a... I mean... But... Just now... When I found you... And I'm not... But where..."

"Subconscious cage, silly." Saffron giggled. "Oh Arceus, how long has it been since I even _smiled_? Mom... I wonder where she is now."

Kevin rolled back into a ball, to see the dark figures still bobbing around them, but the light was driving most of them away. "Your... Mom." He winced, remembering how he had ran away from his home. "What happened?"

Saffron let out a tired sigh. "I was abandoned at the Trubbish Dump. I left there after a few days, those few Pokemon helping me. Then this blizzard knocked me right off... Kevin, was it? Umm... I know this sounds weird, but can I ask you a question?"

_What sounds weird? _Kevin thought. "Okay, yeah, sure..."

"Why did you run away from home?"

Kevin froze. "How... How do you know... K-Know that?"

"Umm..." Saffron pushed the fringe off her eyes. "I just... Do. I... I see things, Kevin. I'm not just a Ralts. I'm too much for a Ralts. He says I've got all this great energy inside me, but I'm wasting it. He says he can use it, help make me powerful.." Her voice had reduced into a whisper. "He's watching, Kevin. He watches everybody. Everybody. He keeps at the power I have, but I won't give it to him. Mom wouldn't let me, anyway. I bet she's warm now, trying to claw her way out of that lovely lightened place to save me even if she has to give up her spiritual life."

"What spiritual life!" Kevin blubbered. "Who's HE? What do you mean by watching? Everywhere? Everybody? Why are... Why..." He stopped talking and wiped his eyes. "Is she dead?"

If Saffron's face wasn't already white, it would have been, but she remained calm. "Yes, my... My mother. Yes. I remember... It's all recorded it my head. I was newly born. I was placed, somewhere, I don't know. Maybe a box. I was carried off. I saw my mother, standing, waving. And then she was - shot."

_Shot. _Kevin mouthed the word, and wondered what his mother was doing right now. Worried sick. He was worried. And his friend, Shade... He'd wondered where he'd have gotten off to, wouldn't he? "H-How?"

"I don't know." Saffron shrugged. "I think we were running away... I heard a few bombs. I think we were being attacked. When I was placed in the box, I saw this purple orb lob straight towards my mom, but I couldn't warn her... All I could do there was lay down and cry, watch my mother smile before she took her last breath."

"She... She smiled?"

"Yes." Saffron said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That was the last of my mom I saw. I was being carried further and further away, but I still saw. She _smiled. _She smiled for me, just before she died. She smiled so I could see she was happy that I wasn't already dead. She smiled. For me." She buried her face in her hands as tears stained her cheeks and arms.

Kevin hated to change the subject in case in made her cry more, but he didn't want to be trapped in this dark spot forever. "And, uh... Who is this 'he'?"

"The darkness." Saffron replied instantly. "Darkness isn't a thing, Kevin. It's not just shadows, it's a _he_. The Giratina. He attacks. He consumes power too great for this world. And he's eating me up, Kevin. Don't you see that? He's eating my power away until I'm no more... Until I'm gone.

"He won't stop hunting me. I'm still trapped in his subconscious cage, whether you like it or not. My body may still be rolling out there peacefully, but I'm being eaten up. From the INSIDE. He eats children, too, Kevin. You could be next. You have strong power, and he can smell you. I'd rather die out there than being left alive while he eats me."

"Don't we have to get out of here first?" Kevin blurted out.

"Heh." Saffron grinned. "Easy for you to say, easier for me to do. Just don't scream, okay? It's not easy gettin' out of his world. Hold tight and please, please don't scream."

"But wh-" Before he finished, Saffron grabbed his arm and jumped. Her body shot upwards, Kevin being dragged behind her. The landscape was starting to become brighter, but he felt hands clinging onto his legs. Then he saw something terrible... Too much for words. It roared at him, and Kevin just squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue.

...

"OH ARCEUS THE SNOW IS REAL!" Kevin cried, grabbing his cloak, hooding it over his head and jumping outside of the cave to hug the snow. Of course this made his lips and everything else turn blue, but he didn't care as long as he saw the Sun rise. "Saffron, it's beautiful!" She was still sitting inside the cave. "Saffron?

The Ralts refused to move, perched on the slab of stone. "I can't Kevin." She whimpered. "I told you. He's eating me. I can move no problem, but I'd sooner die here than being eaten in there. It's so nice being out here. I'm glad I met you. Go home before you get frozen too."

"But I can't leave you here!" He cried. "You'll freeze to death!"

Saffron looked down. "I'd rather..." She mumbled softly.

"Well, that's not stopping me." Kevin huffed. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cave. "You're coming back to the guild with me, whether you like it or not."

"I'd love to go back with you." Saffron sobbed. "But I can't. I'm too powerful. I don't want to get eaten up there. Everytime I sleep this scarf chokes me and he attacks. I don't want to get eaten up. Let me freeze. Let me end my life now."

"But-" As if on cue, a large fissure opened in the icy ground, cracks in the earth opening up. As loud as the thundering crash was, Saffron continued forward even though Kevin was paralysed with fear.

"Come on, leave me here. Stop dragging me!"

"But I'm not-"

Once again, Kevin was interrupted as Saffron screamed and tumbled over the edge of the fissure, Kevin jumping towards her to save her before she fell. "I'm not dragging you." He sobbed as he caught Saffron's hands. "I just don't want you to die."

"Kevin, you saw what I went through!" Saffron screamed as the howl of the wind and snow grew louder. "I have to die. NOW! Before he completely consumes me! LET ME GO! **_LET_ GO**!" The sudden change of tone shocked Kevin. Her voice... Changed.

"Wh... What was that...?"

"You have heard it." Saffron sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "The voice of The Giratina. It's actually a good gift, but I'd rather rid of it. Please let go... Please... Please..."

Kevin couldn't bear to see her cry on like that, but he couldn't hold on. The fissure was deep and he couldn't see the bottom. Tears rolled down his icy-white skin. "But... You can't... Don't... I... I... I love you..."

"...I'm sorry." Saffron whispered, straining her weak arms to reach up slightly to kiss Kevin on the cheek. "I love you too..." Kevin stared into her deep red eyes in shock, his eyes pleading with hers. Then he felt the warmth disappear from his hand, and he ran.

_I hope... I hope her mom is happy now..._


	2. Bravery

**And this next one-shot is for my first reviewer! Yeah, I'm taking requests. I've got a couple one-shots in mind, but feel free to tell me what kind of one-shot you want~! But make sure to include a lot of information, alright?  
Oh yeah... I forgot to put my author's comments on the previous story Q.Q Kevin the Ralts isn't actually my character, but Mystic-Blat's from Deviantart.**

**This story- I think the first character is going to narrate at the start of the story, but other than that, I think I'll keep it in third person.**

* * *

The day had came again. How long had it been? A year? Two, maybe? I don't care, all I know is that this is the day I lost my mate...

His name was Axel. Mine was- I mean, is, Bri. We met five years ago, still young Absol. At once I knew he was the one for me, and we were together since. But then, that one day... All because of me, I lost him.

...

"Where's Bri?" The female asked weakly, nudging her husband, a Mightyena. The couple had been married for 40 years already, but their daughter, Bri, had finally found their mate and they were proud for her.

"She's probably with Axel, of course!" The Mightyena laughed. "Those two, ever since they met, they've always been together. Everything's like an adventure to them."

"Well..." The Absol sighed and leaned against the whitewashed wall of her house. "Life... It certainly is a journey."

"Axel, wait up!" Bri cried happily as she bounded after her mate, running through a winding path in the forest. "Wait up! Where are you taking me?"

The forest was filled with trees, and not looking where you were going gave you a high chance of knocking into one of the trees. Axel dared to look back as he ran forward. "We're almost there!" He replied. "Just a little more. Come on, faster!" He laughed and ran on forward.

Finally, the two Absol stopped in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Clouds drifted lazily in the sky and flowers swayed in the gentle wind. "Axel..." Bri gasped. "This... This place is beautiful..."

Axel nodded, laughing. "No, it's not!" He grinned. "Just joking! But still, this place has a few thieves running in and out sometimes, so be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" Bri nodded excitedly. She ran forward and nipped Axel on the ear before laughing and running off. "Catch me if you can!" She shrieked as the two Absol ran around the field happily.

"... Huff... That was exhausting." Axel collapsed on the grass. Bri, still giggling, lay down next to him. "Geez, and I already planned some exercise with Igni... Now I'll have to blow him off... Puff... Wait, do you hear that?"

Bri sat up. She had read that wherever Absol went, disaster was sure to follow. Or, at least, they were to warn the others there that a disaster was about to happen. Bri hoped there was someone to warn, but she hadn't sensed a disaster yet. Her eyes widened in terror, and Axel jumped up and growled defensively. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

There was a low growl in reply, and a Salamance dropped out of the sky like a spider. "So!" He boomed. "I knew it - someone has trespassed my territory." Bri barely stopped herself from giggling to see how a gigantic Salamance like him lived in such a beautiful little place.

"Please, forgive us." Axel coughed, although Bri could see he wasn't about to leave without a fight. "We didn't know the territory was yours. We merely thought it was simply another clearing. If you let us leave, we'll never come back.

_Ouch, _Bri thought. _Not the kind of deal I was hoping for._

"Yes, well, we'll have to make sure you don't come back, won't we?" The Salamance grinned, raising his claws. They glinted in the sunlight, and Bri only felt a flutter of panic as the claws came towards her.

"Watch out!" Axel yelled as he grabbed Bri around the waist and jumped away just in time as the Salamance's claws hit the ground, chunks of dirt flying up. "Stay here! I'll fight it!"

"But-" Axel ignored his mate's warning and jumped towards the Salamance, shooting rapid balls of darkness at him. Angered, the Salamance swiped away the next attack without a scratch and roared at the Absol, shooting towards it. "Axel! Watch out! NOOO! Don't hurt him!" Bri's cries were no help as the Salamance pounced on her mate.

"Leave me alone!" He roared as Axel desperately tried to shoot another Shadow Ball at the Salamance. It tumbled back slightly, then shook his head before jumping again and slashing it's claws at Axel's eyes. Bri screamed again as Axel scrambled away from his death spot, blood staining his face.

"Axel," Bri gasped as her mate bounded towards her. His right eye had been scratched out and there was blood everywhere, but this was counted as lucky. Who knew what would happen if the claws had fully attacked him. "Lean on me. We've got to get out of here..."

"No..." He breathed. He turned to look to see the Salamance advancing towards them, grinning wickedly. "I... I have to stop his monster, or he'll kill anybody else who comes here... Let me... Let me fight, Bri." Bri's claws let go of Axel's head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Axel walked bravely towards the Salamance while Bri tried to sneak away. The Salamance noticed quickly, and moved away from Axel. "You get back here!" The Absol yelled, running towards the Salamance. "Come and fight me! Leave her alone!"

"I can make deals, you know." The Salamance scoffed. "Either you both get hurt or I dispose of you." With a large swish of his tail, he knocked Bri in the stomach, sending her sprawling against the nearest tree.

"TAKE ME!" Axel screamed as he charged blindly towards the Salamance. Despite his lost eye and his much lost blood, his love for Bri covered anything.

The Salamance frowned. "I shall dispose of you, then." He turned and roared, pouncing at Axel and attacking. Bri crawled away, crying, refusing to see the pool of blood slowly forming at the Salamance's feet. As she crawled further and further away, she heard his voice call. "He wishes to say... That he loves you."

Bri ran. She didn't stop to wipe the tears of her eyes, or to listen what else the Salamance had to say. All she could see was red as she ran to the exit of the woods, and Axel's brave smile.

* * *

**I... I don't know what to write already, actually, so I think I'll keep it as that. Also, I had to give Axel and Bri their own names 'cuz you didn't tell me about them. Well... I suppose that's it. Poor Bri.**


	3. Mother's love

**And here's the next story! This one... I think I've read it somewhere before, but I can't remember where... But I'll just write it again with changes and Pokemon if it makes you cry.  
****(If you've read this before, and you think it's story theft, this is FANFICTION.)**

* * *

My mother had only one eye. It was true! I don't know why she did, but I didn't care. She looked horrible. Disfigured. Wrinkles over the empty socket and... I can't even describe it. I couldn't even look at her.

As a Pichu, my mother would always drop me off at my kindergarten. All my friends would scream and run away, and I would, too, because I couldn't bear to let anyone see the one-eyed Raichu was my mother. As I grew older the screams would turn into laughs. It was horrible.

I'd never let her take me out in case anyone would point and stare. I refused to go anywhere with her. I could never be seen anywhere with this woman. It was more than ugly. Sometimes they would point and stare, or maybe snigger. I would ignore the Pokemon with pity on their features. This woman had given birth to me! Sometimes I didn't believe it.

In the early mornings I'd run to school alone, while my mother didn't slept. This saved me and her the humiliation. But still, she just had to pick me. She never got the point. After years of laughing and pointing, I don't know how I got through it all. But I did. I married, had children...

We were a happy family. I bought us a nice, large house. Our two children were happy playing. _This was bliss_, I told myself. One day, though... I heard the door open.

I saw a Raichu. At first I couldn't understand why an old lady had wandered into my - our, house but when I saw her look up at me and smile, I realized. My mother. What was she doing here! I realized too late, and I was paralysed as she hugged me. My wife and children came into the room, and they (well, my children) screamed and ran away. (Found them hiding in the shoe cupboard later)

"Oh, my son!" She cried. "For such a long time I haven't seen you! I'd never seen you grow up! I'm so proud to see you know, living with your beautiful family! I'm so proud..."

Then I decided I had had enough. Enough. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled, shoving the Raichu away. She tumbled backwards and looked at me in shock, but I didn't give her time to answer. "You've been on my back for too long, m... Woman! I am not your son! And I never will be! Get out of my house!"

She looked at me tearfully, but I regretted nothing. "Oh..." She mumbled. "I must've gotten the wrong house..." She wobbled away, leaving me standing tall and feeling proud. Yes, I'd finally gotten her off my back, but at what cost?

My friends came a few weeks later. I recognized them, from my school. The Ninetails and Bisharp. The Bisharp looked down at the Ninetails wearily and nudged her. She stared at him. "Oh," he said. "Uh... Um, your mother... She, well, she died..."

I looked down at them. Was that all they came for? The news of my mother dying? None of my business. Who cared? If that old, ugly hag had died, then... "She left you a note." The Ninetails said quietly, handing me a piece of paper when she saw I looked rather happy. "I hope... I think you should read it."

"Fine." I scoffed. The two of them left, and I slit the note open. Well, looks like my mother had left me a death wish, eh? She might've been the ugliest thing I'd seen in my life, but I read the note anyway. Then, the tears fell.

_'Dear son,  
__By the time you start reading this, I should probably be well dead. I was hoping to tell you that day, but why not now? Just before I die. I hope you're happy, son. I'm thankful that you're happy. And would you like to know why I have only one eye? A long time ago, shortly after you were born, we were involved in a terrible accident. It was lucky they saved you, but... You lost your right eye. As I mother, I thought, I had to give you mine. I did. It was terribly painful, but then I knew you would be happy to see the world with two eyes. As for me, I'm glad you're happy. I hope you still are._

_Your mother.'_

I reached up to touch the eye that had once belonged to my mother. The letter drifted slowly to the floor, and I started crying. How could I? How could I have been so horrible to my own mother? Now the the woman I had first loved in my life was gone, and I never had the time to thank her.

* * *

**... WRITING SENSE! WHY U SO MEAN! P-Poor Raichu... *Sniffles* This chapter made me cry while I wrote it. So love your mom, okay!**

**And yes, it's short.**


	4. Saved

**Hey look, another one! And this time it's another part of TDB and TiaT. Of course this never really happened in _my _story, but I decided to make it anyway to it could have a part in Near Death.  
Originally I wanted it to become its own story, TDB's future, but then after writing a bit I decided it would fit into Near Death better.**

* * *

"Come on, why not?"

"No."

"Aww, please?"

"I said no."

"Just once? Please? I promise!"

"I told you, no!"

"But just one time?"

"You're not getting anything out of this, you know."

"Oh, come on! I won't be annoying, please, why won't-"

"ARCEUSDAMNIT, NO!" Grovyle roared.

Celebi gasped and straightened, shooting backwards. It had been a few weeks since everyone had returned to the future to live happily, and Grovyle hadn't been angry since. Her blue eyes stared at him warily, threatening to cry. Grovyle himself was shocked, but he had almost enough with Celebi. His arm leaves had sharpened defensively, and even though he'd never hurt her, she had almost pushed him too far. Who knew what would happen if he lost his temper? The fight with Primal Dialga was leaving him a bit restless, but... Celebi bit her lip, then shot away before Grovyle could stop her.

"Alright, I gathered the- Grovyle? What happened?" The smile that Gardevoir had been wearing since the day they stopped Dialga faded away quickly, the first time Grovyle had seen here. "I thought you were going to collect firewood? And where's Celebi? Are you alright?" She stepped forward to touch his arm, but he swatted her away.

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped. Gardevoir gasped and stepped backwards, but made no attempt to talk to him anymore. He looked at her pleadingly with his yellow eyes. The leaves on his elbows started to soften and his muscles relaxed, but Gardevoir's face... _Scared _him. What... What did he just do? She'd been trying her best to keep up with the new surroundings, and... "I... I..." Grovyle turned and darted away through the jungle, back to their camp where no one would disturb him for a while

"He is getting a bit restless, or, how should I say..." Gardevoir bit her lip and stopped pounding on the berries with a rock-carved pestle, then drained the juices into the clay mugs, handing one to Dusknoir. He drank it **(...how?) **thirstily, then placed the mug on the ground before he continued to carve the wooden cabinet. Gardevoir sat on the stone chair behind him and watched him work. "You know Grovyle better than I do, Dusknoir. You've known him longer. And besides, you're both male. I can console him, but right now he's acting all weird."

Dusknoir sighed. "Gardevoir, I apologize..." He looked uncomfortable. "I might have known Grovyle longer than you, but it may have only been by a few days, and back then I knew nothing about him. There is nothing we can do until he calms down and realizes there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to continue with my work."

"Ah, of course." Gardevoir said softly, picking up the mugs and washing them in the river before placing them onto the stone table. "Maybe I'll go see Celebi..." Dusknoir nodded, and the physic Pokemon skidded away, in search of the small pink Pokemon.

She found Celebi sitting in a clump of leaves, half a dozen daisies laid out in front of her. "Celebi... Is that you?" Gardevoir asked softly as she raised the large leaf that was blocking her view. "What are you doing out here, sweetie? It's going to be dark soon, and you might catch a cold..." Celebi raised her eyes slightly, but shook her head and continued plucking the petals from the daisies, then throwing them away with each petal lost.

"I... I just want to stay here..." She whispered, picking up a daisy and pulling the petals from it, and then tearing its stem into half. "If that's okay with Gr- I mean, you..."

Gardevoir shook her head. "Come here," she said, picking up Celebi from the clump of leaves and carrying her in her arms. "I don't want you to get sick, alright? And Grovyle's not angry with you, he's just a little restless. I think he misses May and everyone else, and he's still unused to this world now. He keeps thinking something bad is going to happen again, even though he knows it's not. Come on, let's go back."

Celebi sniffled and nodded, and Gardevoir carried her back to their hut. She placed Celebi on her little cot made out of soft moss, leaves and grass woven together by the windowsill and left her there, while she sat down at her table and continued stitching the quilt. "Gardevoir...?" Celebi breathed as she crawled forward and peeked out of the curtain which covered her bed.

"Yes?"

"When Grovyle comes back, can you tell him I'm sorry?"

Gardevoir turned back to face Celebi and smiled. "Celebi. I don't think you have to apologize. For all I know, Grovyle must be thinking up an apology right now. Just get some rest and I'll go talk to him, okay?" Celebi nodded glumly, still unconvinced and and retracted back into her little cot to sleep. Gardevoir would sort things out, like she always did. Why couldn't she be more like her?

"Grovyle! Grovyle where are you?" Gardevoir paused and breathed out. The bottom of her skirt was muddy and her legs were starting to feel weak, despite not being able to feel the pull of gravity after roaming the jungle for so long. Even though the future was no longer dark and deceased, the winding spiral of jungles, forests and caves were still a labyrinth to everyone, and no one would dare venture so far, even if... Even if she spotted a Grovyle's footprints leading towards the deepest ends of the jungle.

Gardevoir leaned her hand against a tree, chest heaving, tried to call out to her partner again. "GROVYLE!" She screamed, once, twice, and another time mentally. She was strong, surely her telekinesis would reach out to Grovyle, wherever he was? "Grovyle... Please... Answer me..." She collapsed to the ground as a blurry pink figure skated towards her and picked her up, dashing away with the limp body in its hands.

...

"Za- Gengar...? Is that you?" Gardevoir forced herself up to see the blurry purple dot seated far away from her. The ghost-pokemon had a completely terrified look on his face, and as Gardevoir reached out to him he only squealed in shock and tried to shift himself away. "Gengar! Wait, no, don't leave! Where am I? Where is this!"

His face paled, and suddenly he was blurred into a gooey mass of purple ink, and a chilling voice called out from somewhere "Spacial Rift..."

Gardevoir gasped and straightened her wobbly arms to sit up. "Spacial Rift..." She repeated softly. "Where have I... That... That's where Palkia lives, isn't it?" Even though she couldn't see it, she felt that huge, unseen being in front of her to nod. "But what am I doing here? And where's Grovyle? What was Z- I mean, Gengar doing..." All of a sudden, the darkness opened and Grovyle was thrown in beside her, bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Grovyle!" Gardevoir gasped, rushing towards him and shaking his arm. "Are you okay?" She cried. "Where are we? Please wake up... Oh..." Thankfully, he rolled over and groaned, rubbing his head and getting up. "Oh, you're alright... Thank Arceus."

"We're not alone!" He gasped suddenly, before grabbing Gardevoir's arm and hoisting her up. "We've got to get out of here!" Gardevoir opened her mouth to speak before Grovyle dragged her away. They crossed endless chasms and dark purple mountains blocked their view from the hazy sky.

As they ran along the cliff, Gardevoir looked down and gasped. The Skitty and Cyndaquil... And their aura... That was May, no doubt about it! But what was she doing here? How did they get into Spacial Rift? She forced Grovyle to stop as the two Pokemon faced Palkia, ready to attack. "Grovyle!" She cried. "We have to help them!"

"No!" He hissed, tugging Gardevoir's arm as she reached out towards the Skitty, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We've got to get out of here! We can't help them, even if I wanted to. Spacial Rift is split into three parts, the past, the present and the future. We're in the future. They're in the present. Even if we tried to get down there and help them, it would be impossible. Time is stopping us. There's nothing we can do. Only send signals. We've got to get out of here, now. They've beaten Dialga! Palkia won't be a problem!"

"But-" Gardevoir wailed, going against Grovyle's pull. She shot a look down at May and her friend, who were already exhausted by all the battling they had done to get just here. And now they had to fight Palkia? They might have done the same in Temporal Tower, but now it seemed they were out of breath and in a rush to get out, and Grovyle and Gardevoir weren't there to help them. Only send signals... What could she do? She couldn't cross the cliff because time was stopping her? Maybe she couldn't, but...

"Mia!" The Skitty wailed suddenly as Palkia roared and shot a huge beam at the cowering Cyndaquil,to weak to dodge. Grovyle's face paled, and he just stood with his mouth open. Gardevoir wiped her eyes. No, no... Not again. May had already lost a partner. She couldn't loose one again... Gardevoir's hands tightened into fists. That was it. No way another death was going to take place because of May. No! She wouldn't let that happen! And before Grovyle could stop her, Gardevoir swatted his hand away and dashed forward to defy time if it could save a life.

Dialga looked down, from his rest. Someone was breaching time again. Who was it now? He stood up and walked to the edge of Temporal Tower. Looking down, he saw a Skitty and Cyndaquil struggling to stay alive in front of his angered brother, Palkia. And then- Gardevoir. She was forcing her way to the present, without a time hole. If she managed to break through Temporal Tower would start collapsing all over again. "GARDEVOIR!" He roared. "I KNOW YOU MEAN WELL, BUT I WISH THAT YOU DO NOT TRAVEL TO THE PRESENT WITHOUT A TIME HOLE. PLEASE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE... THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO AT THE MOMENT..."

Gardevoir, hearing Dialga's plea stopped and looked up at the hazy sky, even if she couldn't see him. "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, YOU TELL ME!" She screamed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked down to see the incinerating beam that was heading towards Mia stop right in front of her. Palkia was standing still, which meant... Time. Time in the present. It had stopped. Gardevoir gasped and looked to her right, to see Celebi smiling down at her. "Celebi..."

"Thought I'd leave you alone?" She grinned. "No, you already did that. It's my turn. Dialga graciously allowed me to stop time there for the being, and it looks like my work here is done!" Gardevoir reached out, but Celebi quickly disappeared in a flash of bright light and sparkles. "Go on, save them!" her voice called out. Gardevoir turned to look at Grovyle, who nodded. Maybe they couldn't make it to the present... But if they worked hard...

"PSYBEAM!"

"RAZOR LEAF!"

Two attacks, merged together breached through the time wall so fast not even the legendary Raikou would be fast enough to catch a proper glimpse of it, hit Palkia's attack, and all of a sudden Gardevoir and Grovyle were tossed backwards by the huge impact, and time unfroze.

...

"...And we were saved by something." May concluded, nodding towards Wigglytuff and Chatot. "I can't explain what really happened, but I saw something hit Palkia's attack... And then we could finish him. I don't know who sent that attack, but I did find..." She paused and held up something in her paw. "This leaf... It seems oddly familiar."

"That doesn't matter!" Marill said excitedly as he hugged May and her partner tightly, and the whole guild came in to join the hug. "You saved Azurill, and that's what counts! You saved the world again, Team Starfield!"

May smiled, then glanced at the leaf again. _I still have this odd feeling though... Before that attack was sent... I don't know why, but I keep seeing Celebi making that 'Make time stop!' pose of hers..._

* * *

**Bah! Author's comments always ruin EVERYTHANG! Also when I imagine Celebi in her 'make time stop!' pose, I can sort of see her with her right leg in front of her left one, her right hand on the bottom wrist, fingers open of her left hand, also fingers open. You know, like the one Ruby does in Pokemon Adventures. Something like that.  
Also, look! No death! Whoop-de-do! _Near_ death. See, that's what the title is all about. I should write more planned out stories more. And yes, I rushed it. DON'T KILL MEH.**


End file.
